The Legendary Guardian
by nicranger
Summary: Naruto finally fed up with the villages neglect and fear of him has left his world and now finds himself in a world of amazing creatures called pokemon. After becoming one of these beings upon arrival he is now the Guardian of the legendaries.Centuries later he must now protect the chosen one and help him achieve his destiny. Can't be too much trouble right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys for those of you who know me you may be asking why I am writing ANOTHER story huh? Well truth be told a friend of mine wants me to write this and I just can't say no. Sometimes I think I am too much of a nice guy but there is nothing I can do about it so just try and enjoy it.**

"Damn your heavier than I remember," muttered a certain blonde ninja as he dragged an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha towards Konoha.

It had been a few years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War and in that time many things had changed for Konoha's jinchuriki. For one he was now the jinchuriki of all of the tailed beasts and had gained his family heritage. He now lived in the Uzumaki clan compound and has since become arguably the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations with his only equal being the one he had just beaten not a couple hours ago and was now dragging back to his home village.

Even after the war Sasuke had refused to return, still full of hatred for his former village. So it was up to Naruto to bring him back. To do this he threw himself into training becoming a seal master that surpassed his mother and father combined, mastered all of the basic elements, learned his fathers Hirashin, has even learned how to use jutsus without the use of handsigns and has become a kenjutsu master the rival's his mother!

Still there were a few problems in his life. For one the village had all but ostracized him due to him holding not only one but all of the tailed beasts putting him back at square one. Not only the village but his fellow ninja have been avoiding him save for Lee and Tenten. Lee wasn't as much as a surprise as Tenten but he guessed she respected him due to his new sword skills.

It really hurt that Sakura treated him like the plague and would not even so much as look at him but he hoped that bringing Sasuke back would put him back in her good graces.

Finally he found himself in front of the village of his birth but there was something different. The gate guards were no where to be seen and the village seemed deathly quiet. His instincts told him he was in danger but he ignored them. Why would he be in danger in his own village?

Sadly this question was answered once he set foot in the village. A seal began to glow on the ground once his feet touched it. Being the seal master he is he new this was a basic containment seal and would be easy to dispel but as soon as the seal came alive he was surrounded on all sides by Anbu.

"What is the meaning of this," asked Naruto calmly though inside he was secretly pissed at this inconvenience. He had places to be dammit!

"Naruto Uzumaki you are to be detained until further notice on orders of the Hokage. We will also be taking Sasuke Uchiha into custody."

Naruto was wondering why Tsunade would want him detained. He hadn't done anything wrong. Lately at least.

"And why am I being detained?"

"You have been deemed a threat to Konoha's safety due to the demons held within yourself and to ensure the safety of the village."

Naruto was stunned. This was how the village repayed him after he saved their asses on a daily bases? All of the sacrifices he made and the fact he killed Madara single handedly and this is what he gets? It was only then he realized that no matter what he did or said this village would only ever see him as the demons he contained. He was done being this villages guard dog.

"You know Anbu-san. It is only now, after what you said, do I realize how pointless it is to remain in this village. The very place I have bled and nearly died for countless times doesn't give a damn about what I have done for them and only sees me as what I contain. So I think a change in scenery is in order."

Just like that Naruto dispelled the barrier and threw the body of the unconscious Uchiha into the Anbu in front while materializing two sealess shadow clones that quickly dealt with the others while he finished the two that were hit by Sasuke's body.

Then turning to his clones he says in a cold tone, "go to the compound and seal up everything that isn't bolted down. Make more shadow clones if you have to and then afterward set explosive seals. If Konoha doesn't want me then I will erase every piece of evidence that has ever existed of me or my clan. Now go."

And just like that the clones left Naruto standing there looking at the still unconscious form of Sasuke. His thoughts were going a hundred miles a minute wondering what he should do now. As soon as he left he would be hunted down by everyone in the Elemental Nations.

 **'What if you weren't in the Elemental Nations,'** Said Kurama from his mind.

 _'What do you mean Kurama?"_

 **'He means that we may know of a way to send you to a place you can start over and not deal with these traitors,'** responded Chomei.

Thinking it over in his head Naruto figured he didn't have much to lose at this point.

 _'Okay I'll bite how exactly do you plan on sending me wherever this other place is?'_

 **'Let us worry about that Naru-kun. But what are you going to do about the Uchiha,'** asked Matatabi.

Naruto figured that was a good question. He went through hell and back to bring this traitorous shitstain back to the village just for some attention. Then he finds out they want to lock him up like some kind of animal. Well he was done doing the village's dirty work, and he never really liked Sasuke to begin with. Why would he the asshole shoved a damn chidori through his chest! The only reason he promised to bring him back because of his minor crush on the pink haired harpy who now avoided him like the plague and was still fawning over this traitor.

Well they were in for one hell of a surprise when they got to him. Naruto spent the next few minutes writing a complex seal onto the Uchiha's forehead. This was a special seal designed by Naruto himself as a countermeasure against Sasuke's sharingan but with a few tweaks it was now better than ever.

Originally it was designed to temporarily disable Sasuke's sharingan allowing him to easily defeat him. But with his little tweaks it would now permanently seal off his eyes and if tampered with in anyway would incinerate said eyes leaving the boy blind for the rest of his life. And just for the hell of it he added another seal on the Uchiha's stomach that would make him sterile. Basically the future of the Uchiha clan was basically fucked.

Just as he finished the seal his clones had arrived with two scrolls full of his valuables before dispersing.

 _'So how do I do this guys?'_

 **'You must leave a good distance from the village and once you are far enough away we will take it from there,'** explained Hachibi.

Naruto would never say this out loud but he was extremely grateful for the Biju and all the help they have given him. As far as he was concerned they were family and nothing would change that.

With one last hateful glance at his birthplace Naruto leaped off into the trees away from Konoha at speeds that not even Gai using all eight gates would be able to match. After just a few minutes he had made it to a very familiar area. The valley of the end.

"This should be far enough guys so how do I do this?"

 **"Just channel out combined chakra while we give you the seals and you should be good. But we better hurry since Konoha is no doubt ssending ninja out to get you."**

Not wasting another moment Naruto channeled the biju's chakra and began a long series of uunfamiliar handseals . Landing on the last seal he shouts out **'Forbidden art: Dimensional claw jutsu!'**

His right arm iimmediately became covered in a blinding light in the shape of a large clawd hand before swing said claws in a downward strike literally tearing a hole in the air in front of himself. Inside was a swirling mass of evershifting colors that made Naruto slightly nauseas at the meer sight of it.

Steeling his nerves though he took one last look at his old world before jumping into the portal he made to hopefully better places and a better life. And as soon as he passed through the tear fixed itself and was gone as if it was never there leaving no evidence that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the greatset ninja in history, had left the Elemental Nations forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Honestly I was very surprised by how many good reviews I got on this in such a short time but I ain't complaining. Now on with the story.**

"Ugh my head," muttered Naruto as he started to wake.

 **'Kit you alright,'** asked Kurama in a concerned tone.

'Yeah Kurama I'm alright just a little headache.'

 **'Uh I think you may have more than a little headache to worry about Naru-kun,'** said Matatabi nervously.

Naruto had no idea what she was talking about and instead tried to focus on just getting up and seeing where exactly he was at. Only when he tried to get up he felt very different. It felt as if his back legs were different and he felt a distinct lack of fingers. And why did he feel so... fluffy?

Finally opening his eyes Naruto found himself in a forest of some kind not much unlike his previous home's. Except fot the fact that in the distance he could see a HUGE tree on top of some mountain. Seriously the thing was just as if not bigger than the Hokage monument! But the other thing that caught Naruto's attention was the fact that he could see a red fur muzzle, HIS red fur muzzle.

Naruto stared at his new found facial structure for all of three seconds before screaming out in surprise and fear.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"

 **'Kit please just SHUT THE HELL UP!'**

After that Naruto promptly shut up and tried to calm down.

"Alright I'm calm I'm calm now just to find a lake or something so I can see what I look like."

Luckily there was a small pond not but a few feet away.

 **'Wow. That's convenient,'** said Son Goku with the other Biju nodding in agreement.

Crawling his way over Naruto finally got a good look at himself. Saying he was surprised would be putting it lightly. What he was staring at was a miniature version of Kurama but with a few differences. For one instead of the crimson fur of Kurama his coat had an orange tint to it, and his eyes were still the same cerulean blue but with slit pupils. And to confirm his suspicions he looked behind him to see nine flowing foxtails each with a golden blonde tip.

 **'Looking good kit,'** said Kurama obviously pleased with his new appearance.

'Oh shut up Kurama! The only reason your saying that is because I look like a miniature you!'

 **'Guilty.'**

Unknown to Naruto and the Biju he was currently being watched by a certain pink cat pokemon.

'Wow I've never seen a Ninetails that looks like THAT. He looks kind of cute with those big bunny ears.'

She let out a small giggle at that last thought and it was caught by Naruto and his new highly sensitive ears. On instinct he whipped his head towards where his stalker was hiding before shouting out, **Fire Style:Flame Bullet!**

He then let loose a huge ball of flame out of his mouth at high speeds towards his target. In response the one previously spying on him let out a yelp of fright before leaping away right as the tree she was hiding in was struck and turned to ashes. As she was revealed Naruto took a moment to examine his 'opponent.'

It look like a small cat only about a foot and a half, maybe two feet tall not including its very long tail. It had bright pink fur, big blue eyes, small stubby arms and legs and was most importantly floating in mid air!

 **'Well that's something you don't see everyday,'** stated Shukaku.

'No shit Shukaku.'

"Hey that wasn't very nice," shouted the new comer.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been spying on me then huh?"

Mew seemed at a loss for words for a moment before looking away sheepishly.

"Okay maybe spying on you was wrong, but you didn't have to try and roast me! You could have started a forest fire like that!"

Naruto let out a huff, "oh please if I had started a fire I could of easily put it out."

"Oh and how would you do that?"

"With a water jutsu of course."

Now Mew looked both surprised and confused at the same time.

"Wait how can a fire type use a water type move and what in the name of Arceus is a jutsu?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to look at her in confusion. From what she said it was obvious that there were others that could manipulate the elements but they didn't know what a jutsu was? That was just weird to him.

 **'Remember Naru-kun a different world has different rules,'** said Chomei.

Naruto was floored by this. Apparently he was the only one able to use jutsu in this world. This could be a big advantage for him but just to make sure he had to know how others manipulated the elements here.

"So wait you don't know what jutsu's are? Do you at least know what chakra is?"

"Chakra? You mean aura right?"

'So they call chakra aura in this world. I may need to look into it later to see if there are any differences between the two.'

"So what's your name," asked the flying pink cat.

"Shouldn't you give your own name before asking for someone's?"

"Hehe oh right. Well my name is Mew. Though I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner."

"Uh I'm Naruto and why should I have noticed you sooner?"

"Cause I'm one of the legendary pokemon."

"Uh sorry but I've never heard of the legendary pokemon I'm sort of not from around here."

"Like your from another region?"

"Try from another world."

Mew was so surprised that she stopped hovering and fell on her rump causing Naruto to laugh. Mew was miffed that Naruto was laughing at her but she was more surprised that he was from another world! This was very important and she should inform the other legend's of this. First though she should try and get Naruto to come with her.

"Well that is surprising. Now I'll have to tell the others about this. But can you some with me since I am sure the other legends will want to here your story of how and why you are here.

To Naruto this sounded almost exactly like a council meeting. He HATED council meetings and never wanted to be in one ever again. Especially with people he doesn't know anything about!

"Sorry Mew but I'm gonna have to pass on that."

As Naruto turned to walk away Mew zipped in front of him and was floating right in front of his face. She put her tiny paws together in a begging motion and unleashed the bane to every males existence. The dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes.

 **'Quick Naruto look away,'** shouted all of the male Biju but it was too late.

Naruto tried to resist and was doing a great job until Mew jumped it up a step.

In the most pitiful voice he had ever heard in his life she said, "pleeeease?"

At that his will crumbled. How could he defeat that, she even included tears! Good thing no man could blame him for caving. She was just too damned adorable!

"Oh fine I'll go. But at the first sign of trouble I am out and I swear if anyone tries to attack me I will beat them into a bloody pulp."

"Why would someone attack you? Its just a meeting."

"Trust me its happened before. A personal experience of mine. Now lets get this over with I still need to figure out what I am going to do since I am in anew world I know next to nothing about."

Mew thought on this a moment. It was true if he was from a different world he would need help adjusting. Perhaps she could help him if the other legends agree. With that Mew flew up and put one of her paws on Naruto's head and then they were gone in a flash of pink light.

 **Well there's the next chapter hope you enjoyed it. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey next chapter guys. Now I've been seeing most of you are wondering if this story is going to have NarutoXMew or NarutoXHarem. To tell you the truth I'm not sure which would be better but I'll figure that out sometime down the road. For now just enjoy the story.**

In a flash of pink light appeared Mew and Naruto in the Hall of Origin or more specifically the meeting room. The sudden teleportation wasn't something new to Naruto as it was similar to when he uses his fathers Hirashin so there were no adverse effects on his person. As he looked around the room he could only marvel on how big and clean it was.

'I so do not envy whoever cleans this place,' thought Naruto.

 **'Only you would think that Naruto,'** said Isobu

While Naruto was admiring the new scenery Mew was contacting the other legend's to inform them of the meeting. Almost instantly the legend's began to appear around the room. Naruto sized up each of the newcomers without looking obvious. He could feel the power rolling off of them but he wasn't worried and was confident he could hold his own against the 'legends'.

"So this is the so called dimension jumper you told us about Lady Mew," asked a large blue bird with a white underbelly.

"Yes Lady Articuno this is the one."

"Huh, he just looks like some rabid Ninetails if you ask me," stated A large brown furred dog that looked to have a mask on his face.

What he said instantly caught Naruto's attention. The guy had a condescending tone and was looking down on him as if he wasn't worth his time. It was people like this that pissed Naruto off to no end and he wouldn't be himself hhe didn't respond in kind to the obvious insult.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so special you overgrown mutt?"

Now that really got under the dogs skin and he abruptly stood up and roared out, "I AM LORD ENTEI AND YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT YOU WELP!"

When he said this Naruto had turned his head in some random direction. As Entei finished his outburst Naruto turned back to him with a bored look on his face and said in a none caring tone, "huh you say something?"

While Entei was fuming at how Naruto was insulting him the other legend's were in shock at his blatant lack of respect for one of their own. That was until one of them started laughing. It turned out it was Entei's sister Suicune.

Everyone turned to face her in confusion at why she was laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry everyone but its just so funny to see my brother being put in his place and by a mortal no less."

After that a few more of the council members started to laugh as well making Naruto smile. At least they had a sense of humor. Too bad he didn't notice how Entei was becoming more and more enraged the longer they laughed. He would not be made a fool of by a lesser pokemon!

With a roar of rage Entei let out a white hot flamethrower straight at Naruto!

Naruto though sensed this coming and easily dodged the attack. He then took up a battle stance he was unfamiliar with but it felt natural to him somehow.

 **'That would be my doing kit. Since your body structure is similar to mine if implanted some of my experience just to make it easier on you. NOW KICK THAT MUTTS ASS,'** yelled Kurama only to get a smack to the head from Kokuo for being too loud.

Not needing any more initiative Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed only to reappear behind Entei with an attack already firing.

 **"Water Style:Great Water Shockwave!"**

Naruto then released a huge blast of water that to the other legends looked like a Hydro Pump. They were surprised though as the force sent Entei hurtling forward and through the opposite wall just barely missing the Eon twins. While the legend's were gaping at the impressive display of speed and power Naruto was still in his combat stance since he knew that Entei wasn't done just yet.

He was right as a Huge blast of fire came rocketing from the hole Entei had made. Naruto leaped backward and used his chakra to stick to the wall further surprising the spectators.

Entei then walked out of the hole covered in a few minor cuts and bruises but still more than ready to fight.

"How dare you strike me you mortal! Now you will pay."

"That's what you think mutt."

Naruto then used his favorite jutsu. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

And like that five Naruto's popped into existence and charged Entei.

'Strange I was trying to make more than five. Seems the jump to this dimension has affected me after all. This will require further testing to see if any of my other abilities have suffered as well,' thought Naruto as he watched his clones beat on Entei.

Said dog was shocked by the fact of solid clones. At first he thought it was just a double team but that thought was shot to hell once one of the said fakes actually landed a devastating blow to his head that nearly broke his jaw. He then began to try and fight them off and landed a few hits but they didn't disappear right away as he had hoped putting him on the defensive.

As Naruto watched this along with the remaining legends he was impressed at his clones new durability. He wasn't sure what to think of it since he has now apparently sacrificed quantity for quality. Seemed like an even trade so far.

Eventually Enti had had enough of being on the defensive and unleashed an eruption destroying his clones. He looked far more beatup from what his clones did and was panting pretty hard while Naruto just stared at him with a bored gaze.

"You know what I think its time to end this," said Naruto as he charged up a Rasengan on one of his tails. At the same time he called upon Shukaku's power making the Rasengan gain the one tails curse seal marking all over it.

In another burst of speed Naruto was in front of Entei staring him straight in the eyes. They held their gaze with Entei looking on in awe and a little fear as Naruto had an impassive gaze laced with some anger.

 **"Sage Art:Magnet Release Rasengan!" (Yes everyone this is a real jutsu look it up on Naruto wikia cause that's where I got it from.)**

Naruto then drove his attack forward and struck Entei dead on in the face the Rasengan then broke and spread out to encompass Entei's form completely immobilizing him and turning into a sculpture until Naruto said otherwise.

Turning back to the other legends he started to laugh at all of the shocked looks they had on their faces.

After about a minute of this one of the legends spoke up and it turned out to be Lady Palkia. **(I don't give a damn what you all say Palkia is a girl no questions asked.)**

"W-w-what did you do to him?"

"Oh I just sealed him away for a little bit so we can talk peacefully. Honestly it was either this or beating him unconscious. So anyone got any questions?"

"Uh how about you just start from the beginning," suggested Mew with the others agreeing.

So for the next couple hours he told them about his world and what he had done in said world along with how he came to be in their world. Needless to say everyone felt sorry for him and a few of the female legends actually cried.

"That's all in the past now. What I need to do is find out what I am going to do from here on out."

As Naruto sat there pondering on what he could do in this world the legends minus Entei were having a telepathic debate on how they could help him and came up with a solution. If he agreed to this it could change so many things and would definitely help them in the long run.

"Naruto we have a proposition for you," said Mew.

Naruto turned to her curiously waiting for her to ask her question.

"You see like your world there is evil in this one as well and we fear that it may grow in the coming future whether it be from pokemon or humanity. We need someone to fight the battles we can't, someone who can protect us when we can't protect ourselves. We need a guardian."

Naruto could see where this was going and could honestly say he wasn't adverse to the idea. Sure he never wanted anything to do with Konoha again but he still thought of himself as a protector and would always help those in need. He wouldn't call himself a hero but he could never just sit back and let others suffer if he could do something about it.

"So you want me to be this 'guardian'?"

"Exactly!"

"And what makes me qualified for this?"

Suicune decided to step in and answer.

"For one you are stronger than most of us here just from your little 'fight' with Entei and you possess abilities we have not seen before. Also with a little training you could probably be as strong as Arceus himself."

He didn't know who Arceus was but from what Suicune said he sounds like a very powerful guy.

"So what do you say Naruto," asked Mew with some apprehension.

After taking a moment to think Naruto got ready to give them his answer.

"I-,"

 **"NAAARUUUTO!"**

 **Present time**

Naruto was broken from his daydreaming by the yell of a very familiar pink cat.

"Geeze Mew can you be any louder?"

She rolled her eyes but he could see the small smile on her lips. It had been a long time since that day and he could honestly say he never regretted his choice. He now had friends in the legends, though Entei was still an ass, and he has helped the world for the better. He had become a legend himself and was in many myths from all of the different regions. The humans even called him the Legendary Guardian.

"Oh suck it up 'Guardian'. Now come on the council is waiting for us and your lame ass excuses will not work again."

Naruto took one last look from his perch at the Tree of Beginning that had not changed in all of the years he had been there. With one long breath he turned away and disappeared in an orange flash eager for his next assignment.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it! Until then, Nicranger out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys back with another chapter for you all. Seems like most of you are leaning towards a harem for this story and I can understand that but another good point was brought up by one of my latest reviewers that Naruto would see the Legends more as family than potential love interest and I can see that as well.**

 **So I am going to compromise and say that at the MOST only TWO legends will be allowed to be with Naruto. You can post your ideas and/or put the in a review if you wish and from there I will pick a select few to put in a poll to finalize this. This gets you a chance to give your personal opinions and makes my life easier. Now lets get on with the story.**

Naruto appeared just outside of the council room doors in a flash of yellow. This was so he wasn't instantly tackled by a few of his more physical sisters. Yes you heard right sisters. Over the years Naruto had come to see the other legends as his family even Entei to a degree. Some he was closer with than others that was true but overall he still was very close to them all.

It was also thanks to him that many of the legends are still around today as a matter of fact.

Mew was right in there being more evil beings sprouting up over time and thankfully for them Naruto was always able to save the day. But it wasn't just the legends that Naruto helped. There were even times where Naruto had intervened in human affairs and for the better. He even had a town named after him after he saved it from being destroyed by a horrible landslide. It was called Kyu town and was on the edge of the Kanto region.

Many books had been written about him from the very few that had been lucky to catch a glimpse of him by accident and due to his new appearance and the insistence of a certain annoying fox had taken up the name Kyubbi.

Over the years he had also gained a few 'followers'. Naruto naturally tried to stomp out the idea of him being worshipped but in the end I was futile and nearly every fox based, and even a few canine based, pokemon worshipped him as a sort of god. Still even with that he still very much enjoyed his life.

Now here he was about to receive his next assignment and hoped it was a good one as the last few had been nothing more than errand runs and he loathed those more than anything. So without further delay he opened the doors and walked inside.

As he made his way to his own personal throne that each legendary possessed he received many greetings and requests for training. His spot was located right next to the only empty throne in the hall. It was only later that he learned that this throne belonged to the father of all the other legends Arceus. He had disappeared shortly before Naruto appeared and had made it a personal goal to find the missing legendary once seeing how deeply his disappearance had effected the others.

After taking his seat the meeting officially began with Mew taking center stage. Since day one she had been the one to deliver his assignments and had become one of his most cherished precious people. He loved her playful nature and enjoyed the pranks they played on others and each-other from time to time.

"Alright now that all of us are here it is time to give Naruto his next assignment. Now Naruto I am sure you have at least heard about the 'Chosen One'?"

"I have heard of him yes but you never quite told me who they were or what they are chosen for."

"Well the Chosen One is a human born with immense aura abilities and a natural ability to connect with any pokemon. They are also said to be born only in times of great change and it just so happens that one boy has been born in the Kanto region, more specifically in Pallet Town."

Naruto took a moment to think over this information. He had been a so called chosen one before and look how it turned out for him. Still this kid sounded like they were very important to the world and he was going to somehow have to be a part of his growth.

"Well your new assignment is to watch over him and make sure he reaches his full potential."

"And why do I need to watch over him," questioned Naruto.

"Because he is going to become an important figure in the world someday and you are the only legend without a set schedule to follow."

Well he couldn't deny that. While every legend here stood for an important aspect of nature or the universe as a whole Naruto had no such domain and was free to do as he wished as long as it didn't interfere too much in the worlds affairs. Also he wanted to make sure that this Chosen One had a better life than he previously did. Naruto trusted the wrong people and he would make sure that this boy didn't make the same mistake.

"Alright I accept. Where can I find this boy and what doe he look like?"

"Well his name is Ash Ketchum and he is just starting on his pokemon journey so he should still be fairly close to Pallet. If you hurry you should catch him in no time. Also here is a picture of him. Good luck Naruto and be safe."

Giving his signature foxy grin he responds with, "safe Mew-chan? Now where is the fun in that?"

And in another flash of yellow he was gone.

Naruto reappeared not even a second later on a small cliff near the route leading out of Pallet. Taking a seat he pulled out the picture that Mew gave him and looked at his soon to be ward.

The boy had spiky raven black hair with maroon colored eyes with a very young face looking no more than ten or eleven years old. His most notable feature though were the lighting bolt like marks on his cheeks that reminded him vaguely of his own whisker like birth marks when he was still human. The kid didn't look ;like much but then again neither did he and now he was arguably the most powerful pokemon in this world.

He then heard a commotion a little ways away from him and went to investigate. It was at the source of the disturbance that he found exactly who he was looking for but in a pretty bad position. Apparently the boy had angered a flock of Spearow and were now chasing the boy and an injured Pikachu. He naturally wanted to jump in and save the boy but refrained himself. To him this was a learning experience and if he interfered now then the boy would learn nothing from the encounter.

So instead Naruto followed the boy known as Ash Ketchum as he tried to desperately escape the Spearow along wih trying to protect the injured Pikachu in his arms. He watched as Ash fell into a small lake and was literally fished out by some young red haired girl with a sideways ponytail. He tens took said girls bike to hopefully escape the Spearow who were still chasing the boy for some reason.

A thunder storm had suddenly kicked in at that moment and Naruto watched as a stray bolt had struck the bike Ash was on turning the thing into charred metal and leaving the boy and his pokemon at the mercy of the flock of pokemon. Naturally Ash was afraid of dying at the claws of these pokemon just when his journey had begun. But he was even more afraid for the Pikachu that was his first ever pokemon and partner. Even though the electric mouse had constantly shocked him and made his dislike of the boy well known Ash could never bring himself to stay angry at the pokemon. He wasn't a hateful person especially when it came to pokemon.

So with this in mind Ash stood defiantly in front of the swarm of Spearow protacting the Pikachu behind him.

'If I die then so be it. At least that Pikachu will get to live,' thought Ash as he saw the pokemon approach with outstretched talons.

Before the pokemon could strike however the Pikachu that Ash was trying to protect had seen the boy he had constantly put down and disrespected now trying to protect him from the vicious birds. It was then he realized that this boy was mot like other humans he had met and actuall cared for him and he would be damned to the Reverse World if he let this boy die and not do something about it.

So with the little strength he had left in his body he jumped upon the boys shoulder and using it as a springboard leapt at the bird pokemon before releasing a thunderbolt that made all those around them look like small sparks in comparison. The powerful attack easily drove away al of the Spearow but also drained the small mouse of all its energy.

Naruto watched all of this happen from a safe distance and was impressed by the little mouses power but was even more impressed by the boy's willingness to sacrifice himself for the sake of his pokemon and friend.

 **'Remind you of anyone Naruto-kun,'** asked Matatabi.

'Damn right it does. This boy just may be worth the time after all but I guess I should go help him now since he doesn't look to be in too good a shape as well as the Pikachu.'

It was then Naruto materialized in front of Ash startling the boy and making him stare in awe of the pokemon that towered over him a good bit. Ash in response pulled out his pokedex to try and figure out who this new pokemon was.

The pokedex scanned Naruto for about a minute before coming up with the information.

"Kyubbi the Legendary Guardian pokemon. Kyubbi is depicted in legends as a being of protection and is rarely ever seen unless when aiding one of the other legends. While worshipped greatly by both humans and pokemon alike it is said to be the strongest of the legends and not to be taken lightly.'

Ash was stunned at having a Legendary pokemon of all things standing before him while Naruto was feeling a bit of pride on how the device described him in such a good light.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Narutothen spoe to Ash. No not through telepathy, he actually SPOKE as if he were still a human.

"I must say Ash I am impressed. You were willing to risk your life for your partner without hesitation. You must care for him greatly."

"H-how do you know my name," stuttered Ash in both nervousness and cold from the rain still pouring around them though none of it seemed to be touching the giant fox legend right in front of him.

"I will answer your questions in due time Ash Ketchum but right now you and your little friend need help so just rest now and let me take care of everything."

And just like that Ash and his Pikachu blacked out from Naruto's hypnosis attack. Picking both pokemon and trainer onto his back he quickly teleported to the nearest pokemon center to receive treatment while using a henge to assume the form of an Arcanine a they were admitted for Ash to be later on put into a room for rest with Naruto lying down next to his bed since the nurse thought the pokemon belonged to him.

Naruto could not wait to start training this kid. He wasn't going to let the kid do everything on his own like his idiotic village did and had full plans on turning this kid into the greatest trainer the world has ever seen.

 **Well guys there is the next chapter. Review and/or pm me so I can get the poll out. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's another chapter for ya. Now to answer someone's question he is not limited to only two members in his harem just that there are only two LEGENDS in the harem. Haven't decided how large I am going to make it just yet. Otherwise keep reading and enjoying the story!**

Ash was very sore the next morning after his little 'adventure'.

'Ugh what happened? All I remember is Pikachu using that huge thunder bolt and then-,' that was where his thoughts stopped as he remembered the state Pikachu was in and sat up straight in bed hoping to go find his partner and see if he was okay.

This plan though was shut down as a huge furry paw was placed on his chest and gently yet forcefully layed him back down. Looking at the origin of said paw he found himself staring into the cerulean eyes of an Arcanine which greatly confused the boy. If that wasn't enough the pokemon then spoke in a strangely familiar voice.

"Easy kid you are in no condition to be running like a loon right now. Give it another hour or two."

Everything around Ash froze in that moment as he took in the fact that a pokemon just physically SPOKE to him. Naturally he responded accordingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH TALKING POKEMON!"

Naruto put a stop to the boys screams quick though with a paralysis jutsu rendering the boy unable to move or talk.

"Alright kid just quiet down geeze I'm not going to hurt ya. I actually brought you and your little friend here last night after he saved you from those Spearow. Don't ya remember?"

Ash thought on his words for a minute before it came to him. He did remember a large fox resembling a Ninetails speaking to him before blacking out. Not only that but it was also a LEGENDARY!

Naruto saw the realization on the boys face and lowered the paralysis so the boy could speak.

"Wait your Kyubbi! The Guardian of the Legendary pokemon! But why are you here!?"

"Damn kid quiet down will ya or I'll go deaf! Now listen good cause I am only saying this once and DON'T interrupt me. Basically put your special kid, more than you know. So special in fact that I have been given the task of keeping an eye on and training you. And from what I saw yesterday kid you definitely need it. You've got heart for sure but that can only get you so far. That answer your question?"

Ash couldn't respond since he was so stunned. Here was a legendary pokemon saying that he was so special that he was actually going to train HIM to be a great trainer. How do you respond to that? Eventually though he managed to find his tongue.

"Wow, just wow. I'm honored that you will train me bu-," *BANG*, "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?"

Growling lowly in his throat Naruto respond, "I don't know kid but I sure as hell am going to find out. Go grab your Pikachu down the hall as he should almost be done recovering."

As Ash went to get his partner Naruto decided to confront whoever caused the explosion.

Running through the halls he quickly came across the culprits. It was two humans one man and one woman with the man having short blue hair and the woman having long red hair that seemed to hold a tube like shape. In between the two was an average looking Meowth standing on two legs and on either side of them were an Ekans and Koffing. What really struck Naruto though was the big red R on the humans matching white uniforms. A distinct symbol that Naruto recognized and hated as the symbol for the Team Rocket organization. **(just FYI I am NOT doing the motto everytime they show up because that is just stupid and you and I both know it.)**

"Oh look James a willing pokemon wanting to be snatched," spoke the red head to the now named James.

"Yes I see Jessie this will be much easier than we thought," replied James.

"Will you two both quite yer yappin and get ta snatchin! We ain't got all day here!"

This to the surprise of Naruto and Ash, who was hiding just around the corner, came from the Meowth. Now Naruto has seen pokemon talk through telepathy before but seeing another pokemon speak as he does was new to him.

Still Naruto knew these guys were here to steal the pokemon and he was going to make sure they regretted that decision for a LONG time.

In an instant Naruto had leapt at the Ekans by Jessie locking the serpent in his jaws with a fire fang before tossing it into the Koffing before it could even react. Then before the pokemon could regain their bearings Naruto shot a huge blast of lighting at them frying the two and knocking them unconscious.

"What! How could Koffing and Ekans be taken down in two simple moves," cried Jessie.

"More importantly how did that fire type perform a lightning type move!? It shouldn't be possible," demanded James.

Instead of answering them Naruto charged up his signature attack the **Rasengan** on his right paw only he made it nearly as big as himself. Charging the crooks he thrusted his attack forward crying out the name of his attack only in poke-speak. When the move struck there was a brief explosion before Team Rocket could be seen flying off into the distance until they were but a speck on the horizon.

Naruto knew he would probably be seeing them again someday but until then he had a certain raven haired boy to take care of.

Later that day

After Naruto dealt with Team Rocket he had to deal with an annoying red head that reminded him too much of his banshee pink haired teammate. So to get rid of her he placed a simple Genjustsu on her that would make her think she destroyed her own bike by mistake. Honestly he thought he and the boy dodged a bullet on that one. **(yeah I got rid of Misty so what out of all of Ash's female traveling companions she is my least favorite.)**

From there Naruto lead Ash into the deep woods to train him. He had told Ash previously that he would train him for over six months before allowing the boy to continue his journey. Naturally Ash was appalled at the amount of time he would lose on his journey but Naruto assured him time wouldn't be a problem and Ash accepted it.

After entering a clearing Naruto turned to face his new student. Naruto was actually happy to have a student of his own and he would make sure to do it right unlike his previous teacher who obviously favored his bastard of a teammate.

"Alright kid here's the rundown. First off you are going to build up some muscle and learn how to defend yourself. You can't rely on your pokemon to defend you all of the time and along the way I may teach you how to use aura. Next I'm gong to teach you all about strategy and pokemon types so you are better prepared for when you actually battle. And as a bonus prize if you can meet my standards by the time this is over then maybe, just MAYBE I'll allow you to use me in battle. Are we clear?"

Ash was excited. How could he not be? He was going to learn how to fight for himself and how to be a better trainer and if he succeeded in that he would get to use Kyubbi in battle? He says bring it on!

"Crystal Kyubbi! Now when do we start training?"

Naruto grew a menacing smile upon his muzzle that made Ash extremely nervous. Maybe he was too excited with this. Naruto then transformed himself into a bipedal blue dog pokemon found in Sinnoh called Lucario. Seeing the pokemon transform did not ease Ash's nervousness any especially when Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Well since you are so eager to learn we can begin now. The first lesson you must learn is... DODGE!"

In an instant Naruto was in front of a surprised Ash with a fist cocked back. Ash barely managed to dodge the incoming blow yet still felt the shockwave from the impact of the blow. Looking back the boy paled in fear at seeing the huge crater formed from Naruto's one punch.

"Good dodge kid but not up to my standards. Now DODGE!"

This would be the same training method for the next week before moving on. Needless to say Ash would not leave that field the same boy he was going into it.

At an unknown location somewhere in Johto

A small flash could be seen in the deep woods of the Johto region that revealed four different figures.

The first was a pitch black Mightyena with a red and white fan symbol on its left shoulder. Next was a pink Aipom with bright green eyes. After that was a green Tyrogue with orange leg warmers and last but not least was a grey Mienfoo with two buns on top of its head.

"AAAHHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BODIES," screamed the pink Aipom.

"I don't know or care Sakura but if you don't shut up I will make you," growled the Mightyena as the two other pokemon looked on with disgust at the other two.

These four were none other than Sasuke, Sakura, Lee and Tenten in that order.

"First off we must find shelter. Than afterwards we can hunt down the demon and force him to give me back my eyes. That dobe will pay for what he did to me!"

As Sakura fawned over Sasuke, Lee and Tenten were just waiting for the right moment to sneak off and find Naruto. Konoha had become a living hell for those who didn't think of Naruto as a monster. Hell they even convinced _Hinata_ that he was evil!

As the blondes only two friends finding and helping him was their only priority while getting away from Konoha was just a bonus. Well that and getting as far away from the Emo king and now literal pink howler monkey. They just had to wait for the right moment.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter and a thanks to Patriot-112 for the Lucario idea! Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys next chapter! Yeah I had to change Tenten's pokemon form because I got a better idea from Skeek622 in my reviews. THATS WHAT REVIEWS ARE FOR PEOPLE! So if you look at the forms again Tenten is now a Mienfoo. Now on with the story!**

Just as Naruto had said he had trained Ash for six straight months but only seemed like a couple of days to the rest of the world thanks to Naruto's mastery of seals. Later in the first week Pikachu decided to join as he had now accepted Ash as his trainer. From dusk until dawn Naruto pushed them both to the limits both mentally and physically. Ash could now name most pokemon at a glance and even determine what moves they were most likely to know along with becoming a brilliant strategist with plans that even impressed Naruto himself!

Ash had also gotten more mature and physically fit and had even unlocked some basic aura abilities such as shields and being able to sense the aura of others. Pikachu had become pretty tough as well and Naruto can honestly say that the little mouse can give some of the lower legends a run for their money if he went all out. At the end of it all Naruto had agreed to let Ash use him in certain battles as Naruto did sort of promise to if Ash surpassed his expectations which he did.

Now Ash can be found waking along the side of the road with Pikachu on his shoulder and Naruto in the form of an Arcanine by his side. Th boys wardrobe had drastically changed as well. He now wore a black vest with an orange Ninetails on the front, black ANBU style pants and sandals all under Naruto's old sage cloak. The boy still kept a hat on top of his head all of the time only now it bore the Uzumaki's swirl crest.

Those six months were not entirely training but also a bonding experience to the point Naruto had told Ash of his past and how he came to be what he is now. Ash had gained so much respect for Naruto he saw him as a big brother figure and Naruto had named him an Uzumaki in all but blood. It was only natural he showed some pride for his new family.

At long last they had made it to the Pewter City gym for Ash to receive his first badge from the leader Brock. They had ran into a weird looking man who sold rocks on the way in but paid him no mind.

Ash walked straight into the gym completely bypassing the pokemon center as he didn't feel like waiting. It was very easy to find the gym itself since it was made to look like a huge boulder. Stepping inside the supposed gym leader was already standing on the other side looking ready to fight already which struck Naruto as kind of odd. Didn't the guy have a life?

He was a good head taller than Ash with dark tanned skin, spiky brown hair and permanently squinted eyes. His attire was a green vest over an orange shirt, brown jeans and simple sneakers.

"So have you come to challenge me?"

"Of course as long as your Brock why else would I be here," answered Ash actually making the man smirk.

"Well then I don't want to disappoint you. Come on out Geodude!"

Brock then threw out his first pokemon which looked like a floating boulder with arms, big eyes and a mouth. Ash said nothing as Pikachu hopped out into the field looking calm and determined making Brock slightly uneasy. This one wasn't like the usual rookie trainers who come in cocky and confident in their victory.

"Alright Geodude use Tackle!"

Geodude charged in at impressive speeds aiming to collide with the electric mouse. Too bad for him Ash had already prepared for this beforehand.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail took on a metallic look as it swung at Geodude like it was swinging a bat. The speed behind Geodude and the force of Pikachu's attack doubled the damage on Geodude sending him flying into the wall on the opposite side of the gym to create a rather large crater and it was easy to see the Geodude was down and out.

After calling back his first pokemon Brock then sent out his best pokemon Onyx. The large rock snake pokemon let out a loud roar before staring down at the small mouse trying to intimidate it and failing miserably.

"Onyx use Bind!"

As Onyx charged at Pikachu Ash said nothing and watched as Pikachu dodged the attack all on his own before delivering an Iron Tail to the top of Onyx's head sending in face first into the ground.

"How did your pokemon dodge an attack without a command!? Can you not control it," demanded Brock. He had seen trainers with unstable pokemon before but this one looked more like it was planned rather than a simple communication error. He had definitely not been wrong about this not being an ordinary trainer.

"Well if you must know Brock, Pikachu did what he did because its what I would have wanted him to do. You see my bond with my pokemon is so strong that we can practically read each others minds. My pokemon are family to me and who knows you better than your family? Now Pikachu finish this by combining Quick Attack and Iron Tail!"

Following his trainers commands Pikachu charged at Onyx with a burst of speed while charging up an Iron Tail. At the vey last second Pikachu leapt up and used the speed as momentum to deliver a devastating blow to Onyx's head instantly knocking out the large pokemon.

Brock was stunned that both of his top pokemon were taken down with ease one right after the other. He didn't even land a single hit! This kid was truly amazing to him and what he said about pokemon being his family he couldn't agree more with. It was through these thoughts he came to a decision to journey with the boy. If his hunch was right this kid was going to do a great many things in the years to come.

As this was going on only Ash had noticed Naruto's absence during the battle but thought nothing of it since he figured he had his reasons for leaving and would ask him about it later.

Naruto on the other hand was sitting before the legendary council watching as four pokemon trudged through a forest in Johto and not happy about it one bit.

"Damn it all! Why can't those idiot's leave me the hell alone!? How the hell did they even get here!?"

"We can't say for sure Naruto. But can they have come through with a jutsu like you did," asked Lady Virizion.

"I suppose so Viz but how they found one I do not know. All I do know is that I don't want to deal with them at all."

"You do know that sooner or later you will have to confront them right," asked Latios.

"And I'll burn that bridge when I come to it Latios but right now I need to be getting back to my ward. Those bastards just better pray that I don't see them or else there are going to be a lot of problems."

All of the legends felt pity for the four fools who had come from Naruto's world. They have no idea who they are dealing with.

Naruto on the other hand was just mad beyond belief. First those bastards wanted to lock him up like some animal and now here they were trying to bring him back after he left! Sadly he knew the only reason they were here was for Sasuke to get his Sharingan back. As if he would ever give that emo anything other than a well deserved as kicking!

Still he was surprised also to see Lee and Tenten of all people with them. He didn't think they would ever turn against him but after so long his trust of anyone from Konoha was practically non-existent. It wouldn't hurt to talk to the two of them though now would it?

Shaking this from his thoughts he instead uses a simple ability all legends are capable of and conjures up an image of Ash on a road but with the Pewter city gym leader tagging along. Seems the kid had a knack for making friends like he did only he could tell Brock had a good heart and decided to leave him on his own for a while. Afterall you can't really grow without learning some things for yourself can you?

Taking a moment Naruto decides to visit his old 'friends'. Though not in his current form. He doesn't want to reveal himself to them just yet.

After taking on the form of a red riolu Naruto teleports to a tree a few meters from the rag tag group. Even up there Sakura's voice was hurting his ears. Sasuke was brooding as usual while Lee and Tenten tried to stay as far away from the other two as possible with angered looks in their eyes. Well that was a good sign.

"Kami dammit where is that dobe," growled Sasuke.

"I don't know Sasuke-kun but don't worry we'll get Naruto and force that demon to give you back your eyes," screamed Sakura.

Deciding to make himself known Naruto calls out, "whose Naruto?"

All of them instantly went on guard looking for the source of the voice before looking up and seeing him standing on his tree branch.

"You there, dog," called Sasuke.

"Who are you calling dog fido?"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT YOU FREAK!?"

"Coming from the freaky pink monkey? What's your name? Pinky? Screecher? Oh how about Banshee!?"

Sakura was absolutely furious at this point along with Sasuke which was when Tenten decided to step up and take the lead before a fight broke out.

"Hi I'm sorry about those two but you see we are looking for someone very important named Naruto. My name is Tenten, and this is Lee, Sakura and Sasuke. Do you think you can help us?"

Naruto took on a mock thinking pose for a second before speaking. He loved messing around with his two former teammates!

"I suppose I could since you asked so nicely. Names Riolu by the way! So who exactly is this Naruto guy your looking for?"

"Well you see he has-," but Tenten was interrupted by an annoyed Sakura.

"Oh give it a rest bun head why don't you just tell him we are looking for a ninetailed fox demon and be done with it!"

"A ninetails you say? Well your going to have to be more specific than that pinky since there are a lot of ninetails in this world that look identical."

That made all of the Konoha shinobi shutter. More than one ninetailed fox? One was bad enough!

Naruto on the other hand knew what they were probably thinking and was laughing on the inside. Just wait until they here about him! They were going to freak!

"U-um w-well have you seen one with red fur," stuttered Lee trying to calm down.

Naruto then took another thinking pose to seem as if he was thinking about what Lee said but in reality was trying to hide the smile he was sporting at what he was about to tell them. There faces were definitely going to be priceless.

"Well there is only one red ninetails I know of and that is Kyubbi the Lengendary Guardian. He's a red ninetails that is said to be stronger than the god pokemon Arceus himself and is the god of all foxed base pokemon and even a few canine breeds such as myself."

From there Naruto told them some of the legends he had heard about himself and as the minutes passed on he took great joy in seeing the shock and a little bit of fear on all of their faces. Now if only he had a camera!

"Well guys I hoped that helped!"

"Y-yeah, s-sure thanks for answering our question," said Tenten as Naruto turned to make his leave.

Just as Naruto made to leave though he stopped and turned to them.

"Oh and one more thing."

In a flash gone was the little riolu and in its place was Naruto in all of his ninetailed glory staring down the four with a savage fox grin. He was releasing so much power that the group was practically suffocating on it and were brought to their knees.

"If you think I'm going to give Sasuke's eyes back you are sadly mistaken. Yet if you still want to try meet me at the top of Mt. Silver three weeks from now and you will have a chance to earn back your eyes teme. Ja ne!"

And like that Naruto was gone leaving a very terrified group of ninja thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

 **Well there you have it the next chapter and the planned showdown between the Konoha shinobi and Naruto. Kepp sending in those legend's pairing ideas so I can get a move on with it and review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's the next chapter and I have to say that the official legendaries in Naruto's harem are... MEW AND VIRIZION!**

 **Honestly I kind of figured Mew would be in it but Virizion was a HUGE surprise to me but then again there aren't many stories with Virizion being paired with someone so I don't really have a problem with it. Now lets get on with the story.**

After his little run in with the Konoha shinobi Naruto was now wandering the wilderness of Kanto figuring he'd give Ash some time to acquire new pokemon and earn a little real world experience.

He was also thinking of how badly he was going to beat the living hell out of each of them. Well he may make an exception for Tenten and Lee if what he suspects is true. Lee was the only real one he could even consider a 'threat' though.

Without her weapons Tenten would need to completely change her fighting style which could not happen in the time from now until he fights them. Sakura's only ability is her immense strength which compared to Naruto's own was an annoyance at best. Sasuke though was by far the most useless of the group. His Sharingan gave him all of his power and like most bloodline users he used it as a crutch and rarely learned anything without it. His fighting style was useless, he had lost Amateresu, Sussanoo and every jutsu he had ever learned through the use of his eyes. If Naruto had to rank him right now he would put Sasuke's skill level at High Gennin to low Chunnin which was basically an ant compared to Naruto.

Naruto also had a lot more in his arsenal than when he originally beat Sasuke. For each of his tails Naruto had gained a different type including the five he originally came here with. Along with the five major elements Naruto also had the types of Psychic, Dark, Steel and Dragon. He had even made different versions of the Rasengan with his new elements making him even stronger than before.

Man he could not wait to put those bastards in their place!

"AAAAAH!"

As soon as Naruto heard the scream he stopped and quickly pinpointed its direction before leaping into the trees. Even when in a new world and an even newer form Naruto still preferred travelling by trees as a force of habit.

What he came upon was a sight that angered Naruto to no end as it reminded Naruto too much of when he was a child and still in Konoha. A Vulpix had been cornered by a rather large group of Nidoran both male and female. The small fox itself was pretty unusual to say the least.

It was definitely female Naruto could tell by scent alone and its build. She was smaller than a usual Vulpix and her fur had a hint of orange similar to his own. For some reason Naruto felt a connection with the kit and knew he had to help her.

Leaping from his position he landed in front of the cowering fox pokemon and stared down at the Nidoran with a narrowed glare that made the group step back quickly. Some of the Nidoran tried to be brave and stepped forward growling at Naruto hoping that their superior numbers would make the new arrival back down. Sadly for them Naruto had dealt with far worse than them.

Naruto growled lowly in his throat but it was still loud enough to be heard making the group cower before him until two roars were heard close by.

A few seconds later a Nidoking and Nidoqueen burst through the foliage glaring at Naruto. It was easy to see that they were more than likely the leaders of this group and very angry at them being stopped in their task though that did not matter to the legendary in the slightest. All Naruto saw was a bunch of cowards preying on a lone pokemon because they were too weak and cowardly to fight someone on even ground.

There was a tense few second before the Nidoking charged Naruto with a Takedown. Said fox just stood in his place with a bored expression as he watched the approaching pokemon close the distance between them. It was at the last second though when the large pokemon was on top of him did Naruto act. Quick as lightning one of Naruto's nine tails lashed out to wrap around the neck and lifting said pokemon off of the ground effortlessly as it struggled to break free from his grip.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw the Nidoqueen making an attempt to attack him from the side. In response he threw the pokemon he held captive at the oncoming would be attacker. When the two made contact both went flying into the trees taking down five of them before being stopped by a random boulder.

 **'Kind of over did it didn't ya kit,'** asked Kurama as he sweatdropped at the amount of damage he did.

'Don't care they attacked me and preyed on a lone pokemon and they payed the price. Hopefully they learned their lesson. If not I'll see them again and I will make what I did here seem like a love tap by comparison.'

Naruto didn't even bother paying attention to the Nidoran as he had heard them flee once the he had beaten the other two. He opted instead to observe the Vulpix who was staring at him in something akin to awe. It was then he saw her eyes which held a striking resemblance to his own and that only made Naruto even more curious.

'Hey guys does she look familiar to you? It feels like I've seen her before.'

 **'I don't know Naru-kun but its undeniable that she does have a resemblance to you almost like she was your child,'** answered Chomei.

'That can't be Chomei since I haven't actually had any offspring. Granted I have 'mated' before but it was never during a heat season so there was no way of impregnation.'

 **'Actually Naru-kun I think she IS your child! Or at least a descendant'** stated Kokuo in surprise.

'How can that be!? And how can you be so sure?'

 **'I can see it to kit, she has a Chakra network just the same as you and you are, or now were, the only one to have one. Its undeniable that she shares your bloodline kit,'** said Kurama.

'But how!? Unless... MATATABI!'

 **'Uh yes Naru-kun,'** responded the two tailed Neko in her most 'innocent voice'.

'Don't 'Naru-kun' me Matatabi! Now what the hell did you do and don't say nothing cause I know you had something to do with this!'

 **'Alright alright just calm down! It was actually a century or two ago that I went through my own heat cycle and well... I sort of took over while you were sleeping and relieved myself through you. My bad.'**

'And the rest of you never noticed her doing this!?'

 **'Sorry to say kit but trying to stop Matatabi when she is in heat is like trying to stop the sun from rising. You just can't,'** said Kurama with the others agreeing.

'So she's like my great granddaughter or something? Just perfect.'

 **'Actually she could just be your Granddaughter since if memory serves correctly Ninetails' have exceptionally long lives,'** said Yonbi in a factual tone.

"Um Mr Kyubbi," spoke the Vulpix.

"Please kid call me Naruto when we're alone. After all we are family."

The fox had the most unexpected reaction and promptly squealed like a girl who had just met her teen idol and started hopping around in a circle.

"I knew, I knew it, I knew it! Mother was right when she said Grandma bedded with the Legendary Guardian!"

Naruto and his tenants could only stare on in stunned silence. Seems her 'Grandma' was pretty blunt in her story. Not that Naruto minded it since he was usually straight to the point himself in most instances but this was a little too much.

"Okay kid turn it down a notch. Now tell me why your out here all by yourself."

"Hey I am not a kid! And I was out here because I was coming to find you so you can prove Grandma is not a liar."

Now Naruto's interest was peaked. She came looking for him and he just happened to be right in the immediate area? This kid may have just inherited his luck which he wasn't sure was a good or bad thing.

"And why do I need to prove your Grandma isn't a liar?"

"Because the rest of the pack wants to kick her out because she is 'slandering your name'. Honestly they are just a bunch of blowhards! That's why I died their fur pink for a month"

Oh so they were 'that' type of group. Naruto had noticed early on when he first started being worshipped that most saw him as a divine entity on par with Arceus and that being with a 'mortal' was plain blasphemy and severely punishable. Naruto tried to put an end to this but sadly some still survived. Still he couldn't deny he was proud that another has taken up pranking and he would be sure to teach her many more ways of pranking. And if she wanted he would teach her much more.

"*sigh* Alright kid I'll come with you to help your Grandma. Just lead the way."

"Great follow me! And I am NOT A KID!"

'Why can't I ever have a moment of peace?'

 **'Because peace is boring and overrated. Plus how would we get any entertainment if not for watching you getting into the weirdest of situations,'** answered Son Goku as all of the other Biju laughed at the blondes expense.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys. Thanks for your Legendary suggestions but now lets get on to you giving me suggestions for Naruto's main harem along with Ash's. And yes Ash will have a harem as well. Send in your suggestions and I'll post the choices next chapter. Review and/or pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the long wait but I've just started college and have been devoting a lot of time to my studies so its hard to keep up with my stories. But I will try my best! Now on with the story!**

As they walked through the woods Naruto was observing his newfound granddaughter with a critical eye. From what he could see she wasn't very strong physically and looked more suitable for speed. Looking at her chakra network though he found she had about a much as a low jounin which was pretty impressive. It made him wonder just how strong his daughter was and if she would hate him for not being around when she was growing up.

"Hey kid just what is your name? And what can you tell me about your mother and grandmother?"

The vulpix hesitated a moment before rubbing te back of her head sheepishly with one of her tales in a similar manner to himself. He was amazed by how alike they were.

"Oh, hehe, well my name is Mia! My mother is Kura and my grandmother's name is Aurora! Mom is a little hyper most of the time and is constantly running around in the woods. She also has a mean temper and doesn't like to tae orders from anybody."

 **'Remind you of anyone kit?'**

'Oh shut it Kurama, I wasn't THAT bad. At least I hope not.'

"My grandma though is very strict yet also very kind. She prefers to talk thing through rather than fight but she has an even worse temper than mom! Though that doesn't stop the rest of the pack from trying to make her life a living hell as much as possible."

Naruto growled a little at that last bit. It was just like the council back in Konoha, always trying to control his life and actin like they were better than him. Now these so called 'worshippers' of his were making hell for his family as well? That is not going to fly with him even if he has to wipe out the entire clan to do so they will regret threatening an Uzumaki's family.

Before long they him and Mia had entered a large clearing where many Vulpix and Ninetails were either lying around or playing. As soon as the stepped into the clearing though all attention as drawn to them. Mia was nervous and hid behind Naruto's legs while he himself just stood there gazing out and sensing for who he was looking for. A few seconds later he found it, another chakra signature with bout high Anbu level reserves.

Using his psychic abilities he picked up Mia and placed her on his back before making his way into the clearing heading straight for the source of chakra. All before him parted to make a path for the well known legendary. With the way cleared it wasn't but a few minutes later when he found the source of the chakra sitting in front of a small den made out of some jagged rocks. On the way he had seen many other dens but those were made into the ground itself almost like a burrow. He also noted how this one was very far away from the other inhabitants bringing even more anger to Naruto at the oh so familiar situation.

In front of the den stood a Ninetails that bore a striking resemblance to him as well an was the source of the chakra he had sensed. She was average height for a Ninetails but her fur while still having the typical cream color had orange streaks running along her sides and the tips of her tails wee golden just like his. It also seemed that he had inherited his blue slitted eyes just like Mia leaving him to believe this was Kura his daughter.

Kura for her part was shocked beyond belief that Kyubbi of all beings was before her she had always been told by her mother that the Legendary Guardian was her father but had never truly believed it. But now she could see the obvious similarities they had and just the feel of having him around made her feel safer.

"Hello Kura, or should I say daughter," spoke Naruto in a fatherly tone.

The Ninetails stood there for just a moment before she launched herself a Naruto. Naruto managed to make a shadow clone to take Mia before he was tackled the ground by Kura who then proceeded to nuzzle his chest while letting a few tears fall.

Before Naruto could return the warming embrace they were rudely interrupted.

"Get away from him you blasphemer!"

In an instant Kura had jumped off of him to face the new arrivals. They were group of Ninetails all looking fairly old with the one who apparently spoke being out front and looked to be the oldest of them all due to his slightly greying fur. Naruto stood to face these new arrivals with a neutral expression on his face as the group glared at Kura for a bit longer before turning their attention to him. As they looked at him there sneers turned to smiles as they bowed a little before him which only made the Legendary despise them even more.

"Oh great Kyubbi I knew you would eventually come to d away with these blasphemers who have soiled your name!"

"And who might you be and how have they soiled my name?"

"Oh forgive me Lord Kyubbi I am Grey and those... harlot's have said that they re your descendants! Especially their tramp of an elder Aurora o claims have mated with you."

As Grey said all of this it just further fueled Naruto's anger and when he spoke next it was impossible to miss.

"Who said they were lying?"

Those words froze those assembled to the core. It was then that Grey and his group were realizing just how bad they had screwed up.

"W-w-well my lord it j-j-just didn't seem as though you would interested in someone like Aurora."

 **"AND WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE MY TASTE IN MATES HUH!? FROM WHAT I HAVE SEEN YOU AND YOUR GOONS HAVE MADE MY FAMILY OUTCAST'S! THIS IS SOMETHING I WILL NOT STAND FOR! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!"**

In seconds every one of them had disappeared leaving a very angered Naruto, a slightly surprised Kura and an awed Mia.

"Well Kyubbi I must say you are still as protective as ever."

The voice was distinctly feminine with a slight sultry tone to it. Turning towards the source Naruto found himself staring at probably the most beautiful Ninetails he had ever seen. She was close to Naruto's own height but instead of the creamy fur like a normal Ninetails her fur was a dazzling silver with red tips to her tails. Just the way she ked displayed an obvious sense of grace and elegance. He could obviously see how Matatabi had taken a liking to her.

"Aurora. It is good to see you again after all of these years."

Now Naruto may not know much about her personally but he had heard a bit from Matatabi and the added info from Mia just cemented it. Even without the two tailed hellcat he probably would have fallen for her anyways. To see her in person only made her more promising in his eyes.

Aurora calmly walked up him with a smile on her face before suddenly slapping him with her right paw. Surprsing everyone there though Naruto kind of figured he deserved it.

"I waited for you for years! And only now you show up and decide to take responsibility!? I can't believe you!"

She turned away in a huff but Naruto had already seen the pain in her eyes making him feel lower than dirt. So taking a chance he walked to stand beside her before wrapping his tails around her's and snuggling into her side. She tried to ignore him and stay angry and would have succeeded I Naruto hadn't of whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Aurora. I never meant to leave you but I swear I will always be their for you when you need me."

And like that she fell into Naruto's embrace and returned his affections eliciting a purr from both of them. The little moment didn't last long however as Mia and Kura jumped in on the impromptu 'hug' turning it into a big family embrace.

Eventually they all broke off with Aurora still snuggling up to Naruto affectionately.

"So dad what now," asked Kura.

It made Naruto feel warm inside when she called him dad. He was happy toy have a family of his own like heed for so long and he was going to make sure that he made up for every second he missed with them. But first he needed to get his family away from these fools. They didn't deserve another second with his precious people.

"Well Kura first we are going to leave this place and second I am going be teaching you all a few things. And if Mia wants I'll allow her to accompany me on my travels."

"But where are we going to go grandpa?"

"Why to my home in the Hall of Origins of course! My family deserves the best and they are going to get the best! Now hold on and take a deep breath. Teleporting is always a little rough for first timers."

As instructed Aurora, Mia and Kura held on tightly to Naruto before in a flash of gold they were gone. The family of the Legendary Guardian had left the mortal world not to be seen again for some time.

 **Well there's the next chapter guys! Review and/or PM me and remember to send me some idea's for Ash's hem as well. Until then, Nicranger out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here to give you another chapter! I know the last one was a little short but hey that's what happens in life. So far Naruto's harem will include Aurora(OC Ninetails), Mew and Virizion while Ash's harem so far has Cynthia, Dawn, May, and Iris.**

 **Now I still want you to throw in your own opinions on who else can be added or even if you want a female OC to be thrown into the mix. But if you do this be sure to send it via PM and label it Legendary Guardian OC. Now the OC can be either a pokemon or a human but so don't think it ha to be one or the other. The for will be on my profile. But be warned only a select few will be let in.**

 **So now that that's out of the way lets get one with the story!**

 _Hall of Origin's_

A flash of light signaled the arrival of Naruto and his recently discovered family. Thankfully none of the other legendaries were present so Naruto didn't have to explain himself at the moment.

"Welcome to the Hall of Origin's guys."

The three vixens couldn't answer as they were still in shock at actually being in the home of the legendary pokemon. What they were experiencing was something most would kill for and if what Naruto said was true they were going to be living here! Talk about a change of luck.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the looks on their faces. He had a similar reaction only when he first came here it was full of his peers.

"Which throne is yours grandpa," asked Mia as she looked at the U shaped setting of the thrones.

"Right here Mia." He said pointing at the lone throne in the center of the room. Naruto's throne was made out of the same stone as all of the others around it but was very different in design. It was crimson red with black edging and looked more regal than the other simple looking thrones. Also a little above the headrest there was a halo depicting the elements of fire, earth, lightning, water, and wind flowing in the shape of a whirlpool. Truly a throne fit for a very important being.

"Amazing. How does that halo stay up there," asked Kura as she stepped close to throne to get a better look.

"It reflects the current status of the world. Since it is moving in a calm manner it means the world is currently balanced. Now if there were to be trouble it would begin to move erratically."

Before any other questions could be asked the door to the room opened to reveal a very surprised Virizion.

"Naruto who are these mortal's and what are they doing here?"

"Oh Virizion! Heheh w-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping the other Swords of Justice?" Asked Naruto as he tried to divert her attention from the situation.

"We are done with our rounds. Now answer the question."

He tried to scrape for an excuse but when non came to him he decided to just tell her the truth. He never liked to lie to his precious people anyways. So he told her everything that had occurred from what Matatabi did to why they now have three Ninetails vixens in the Hall. At the end of it all Virizion had a completely neutral look on her face.

"Naruto. Go set up some rooms for our new residents."

Naruto didn't detect the trace amounts of hostility in her voice and instead ran off leaving the four alone.

"I assume you are the one he mated with." asked Virizion to Aurora.

"Yes I am what about it."

At this Virizion got into her face and glared into her eyes.

"Listen up, Naruto may have accepted you and may have even allowed you to live her but that doesn't make him yours."

Hearing this Aurora got angry and started to glare back into the female legendaries face.

"And why not? I have already given him a daughter and in extension a granddaughter. What have you given him? Oh that's right...NOTHING! So I believe I have more of a claim to him than anyone else."

"You may have gotten to him first but he will never truly be yours. I'll make sure of that." Growled Virizion.

"I'd like to see you try whelp."

Kura and Mia were both backing away from te two as fight was sure to break out. Two female's pining after the same male always ledto these types of things. Luckily that was the moment Naruto returned.

"Alright girls everything is all set up and why do you look like your ready to kill someone." At this he rose a brow at Vrizion and Aurora.

The two females backed away instantly and smiled at him as if nothing as wrong.

"Oh just a little chat Naruto. Sadly I must be on my way before Cobalion start making a fuss, but before I go I suggest checking in on those Leaf shinobi I think you called them."

As she passed Naruto she rubbed herself up against him sending a pleasant shiver down both of their spines at the contact. Seeing this made Aurora growl dangerously but she kept it well hidden.

"Grandpa what is a leaf shinobi?" Asked Mia.

"Another time kiddo. But right now I'll have some clones take you to your rooms as I go ad check on the shinobi. In the meantime enjoy yourselves!"

After making a couple shadow clones he sent the vixens on their way as he teleported to the area where h could sense Ssauke and the others chakra signatures. What he saw was quite amusing.

The emo was trying to use some of his flame ad lightning style jutsu but couldn't do so without hand signs like Naruto could putting him at a huge disadvantage. Sakura was jus wailing on a tree trying to keep up her strength as if that was all she was good at.

Lee and Tenten on the other hand were much better off. Lee had easily adapted to hi boy and had lost little to none of his taijutsu skills. Meanwhile Tenten had learned to use Poison Jab and Swift and had refigured her fighting style t apparently using Swift to distract her opponents so she could get in close with a poison jab. Not bad if he had to say.

Not only that but they were already only an hours walk away from the mountain he was supposed to meet them. Naruto guessed he must of pushed them to get here as quickly as possible. Eventually they set off again and Naruto decided t just beat them down now instead of waiting for tomorrow.

Teleporting to the top of the mountain Naruto sits on his haunches and starts to meditate. A itle over hour later he finally feels the four arrive at his location.

"Dobe!" screams Sasuke. "Give me back my eyes andjust maybe I wan beat you to a bloody pulp."

"YOU TELL THAT DEMON SASUKE!" Screamed Sakura as Lee and Tenten role their eyes.

Still Naruto continues to sit there with his eyes closed. Seeing this Sasuke starts to get angry and before he could through he charges at Naruto ready to beat the dead last down for taking his precious eyes. But as soon as he was close enough one of Naruto's tails lashed out with blurring speed knocking the Uchiha off of the mountain and sending him flying of somewhere into the forest.

"Now that was just sad." Said Naruto in a bored tone of voice.

"NOOOOOO SASUKE-KUN! DAMN YOU DEMON-BAKA! I WILL AVENGE SASUKE!"

"Not likely you pink banshee"

Sakura let out a roar of rage as she charged Naruto with a small paw raised to strike Naruto. All the while Naruto wondered how she ever became a kunoichi. Didn't she see the huge hand/tail attached to her was much better that her tiny paws? Truly she was still the same deadweight she was when they were first formed into team seven.

Instead of flinging her away with his tails like Sasuke he let Sakura run up and strike him straight in his face. A small shockwave was released on impact. Sakura smirked smugly thinking she had hurt the 'demon.' Her face instantly turned to one of horror as she saw Naruto hadn't even flinched at her attack and was looking at her with his cold gaze.

"Is that all Haruno? All these years you have played off as my superior yet you have been nothing but a weak little wench who relied on others to fight for her. Well guess what pinkie, I'M top dog here. I am currently the strongest being on this planet and you? You are nothing but a speck that doesn't deserve even an sliver of my attention. Now get out of my sight!"

After saying that Naruto strikes Sakura with a Dragon Claw sending her flying but also leaving three claw marks along her left cheek. A permanent reminder of what had transpired here. The Legendary Guardian then turned his attention towards the remaining two who didn't even show one bit of concern for their so called 'comrades.'

"And what about you two? You care to try your luck."

"No Naruto we don't want to fight you, quite the opposite actually." Said Tenten with nodding behind her.

"Oh? And what do you plan to do?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Naruto-san, Konoha has become a most un-youthful place since your departure. All everyone has been concerned about since your defection is finding you to bring you back to the village so you can remove the seal you placed on the Uchiha and then have all the tailed beast inside you removed to be put into new hosts." Stated Lee sadly. He was truly disappointed with the direction Konoha has taken.

"Yeah Naruto, the only reason we took this mission is so we could get away from Konoha. Please don't hate us for not being there for you when you needed us the most." Begged Tenten.

Naruto looked at them for a good minute judging them for any signs of deceit but upon finding none sighed in relief. He never truly did hate Lee and Tenten since they were his only friends once Hinata left him. She had said he was the reason for Neji's death andhe had figured that was because of Sakura and Ino being their normal conniving selves.

"Tenten Lee I never hated either of you. But please tell me how long have I been gone?"

"Two years why?"

"Cause in this world I have been here for over a thousand."

"W-what!? But how are you still alive!?" Asked Tenten in shock.

"I'm a legendary. As long as I am needed I exist. So was there a contingency plan in case you guys failed your mission?"

"Yes there was Naruto-san. If we did not return in a months time then another team was to be sent in after us."

"And who made up this team Lee?" Naruto had a good feeling who this team would consist of but he needed to be sure."

"It will be made of Kakashi Hatake and the rest of the rookie nine." Said Tenten coldly.

"I see." Said Naruto calmly though on the inside he was filled with fury. Just who the hell did they think they were to try and control him? First they hated him and wanted him gone and now they want him back? Well he was never going back to that hell hole as long as he lived!"

"Thank you for telling me guys and I'm glad that I still have some friends. But I must ask what do you plan to do now?"

"We don't really know. We weren't really expecting you to forgive us this easily Naruto-san." Lee said sheepishly.

"Hmmm well if you want I can give you a job. That is if your up to it." Naruto suggested with his trademark foxy grin.

"Well of course we'll accept! What do you want us to do?" Asked Tenten excitedly. She wondered what kind of mission he could have for them and hoped she could get some action. Lee was also excited at the thought of having anew purpose that he could probably find some honor in doing.

"Lets walk and talk guys. I got to fill you in on a few things first. This world is a lot different from what your used to."

 **Well here's the next chapter guys! Remember what I mentioned up top! Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter but it's been hard for me to find time for to write and I hope you can understand.**

 **Now on with the story!**

"Mega Punch!" Shouted Lee as he attempted to hit Naruto with the called out attack.

Naruto easily tilted his head to the side to let the attack pass barely an inch from his face before lashing out with one of his tails and sending Lee flying back. Lee managed to right himself in midair and land on his feet. While that was happening Naruto was dodging a swift attack from Tenten.

This had been just one of the many spars that had happened since Naruto invited them into his new little project. The fox legendary knew that he would need others to help in his endeavors so he decided to take a few special pokemon and turn them into his own little task force.

The idea itself only came about after Lee and Tenten suggested in them helping him to make up for not helping him when he was still in Konoha. How could he say no to his last two friends from his former village?

Sakura and Sasuke hadn't been seen or heard of in a while and Naruto had begun to wonder if that was a good or bad thing. Still there was nothing he could do about it at the moment so he pushed the issue aside for now.

So from that point he began training them like he did Ash and Pikachu with seals and the like only more brutally since he knew they could handle it due to their prior shinobi training. He did not focus solely on his two friends though as he had also began teaching his daughter and granddaughter as well and found out some wonderful things about them.

His daughter Kura wasn't a powerhouse of chakra like he was but her chakra was denser allowing her to form chains and various other weapons from pure chakra just like his mother and had pinpoint chakra control. Mia on the other hand was almost just like him in his genin days. She had a well of chakra that equaled about three kage's but was also very good with seals. Both of them also had high affinities for wind and fire while Kura had a minor affinity in water.

In only a few short weeks Mia had mastered the rasengan and had become and intermediate in the sealing arts while Kura could form complex structures out of pure chakra and had mastered every Katon, Futon, and Suiton justu from D to C rank in record time making Naruto very proud of his daughter and granddaughter. At the moment Kura was at about high chunnin to low jounin in ranking while Mia was low to mid chunnin.

Naruto had also been spending a lot of time with Aurora and they had become infinitely closer. Tenten tried to tease him about his relationship and his age but soon found out that was a bad idea when they played dodge the hyper beam for the next hour. Needless to say she never brought up the subject again.

Yet even with training his family and friends he still found time to check up on Ash and his new friend Brock and was quite pleased with his progress. They had gained a new traveling companion though in the form of Sabrina another gym leader who Ash had apparently helped regain her sanity as the women psychic powers had driven her kind of power mad and having her develop split personalities. Unusual but still better than the previous girl Misty.

After Naruto dodged all of Tenten's swift attacks he rushed the Mienfoo delivering a flurry of jabs with his tails that Tenten tried to counter with poison jab but only managed to block a few of them while the rest sent her flying into a charging Lee sending both to the ground in a heap.

Coming out of his stance Naruto smiles as the two begin to get up.

"Good job you two I think your ready to take on most opponents at the moment and for now that will do. The only pokemon that could challenge you now may be the pokemon of the elite four and champion. But don't get cocky as some trainers may be just as strong and until I perfect the seal that will allow you to avoid being captured you must be careful. Understood?"

"Hai Naruto-sensei!" Said the two at the same time making him chuckle. He never thought he would ever hear someone else calling him sensei and he liked it.

"Grandad!"

Turning to the voice he saw Mia running up to him with a large smile on her face being followed by Kura while behind her was Aurora and Virizion and they were casting each-other small glares every now and then which the legendary fox could not understand. Sure Virizion was talking to him a lot more than usual but she seemed to have a problem with Aurora which he did not understand.

Mia soon found herself wrapped in Naruto's tails as he hugged her. Kura smiled at the sight happy to have her father in her life and be out of that damned valley where her and her family were treated as outcasts. Aurora and Virizion broke their glaring contest to smile upon the touching sight.

The silver vixen had always been found of Naruto but after spending so much time with him she had truly fallen for the red fox. While Virizion did find the scene touching and cute she was also jealous of Aurora. Thankfully she wasn't the only one as Mew and even Suicune were feeling envious of the vixen.

The three of them had known Naruto for centuries and had tried getting close to him only for all of that to be washed away by the appearance of this Ninetails. She didn't hate the vixen but she was very jealous of her relationship with Naruto.

Putting Mia down Naruto suddenly tensed as he felt a change in the world. Focusing his power he reached out his senses and found a storm that was most unusual. He could sense that the storm was being fueled by someone with powerful psychic energy which unnerved him somewhat.

Seeing the look on his face made the other slightly worried.

"What is it Naruto? Is something wrong?" Asked Virizion.

"Yes. Someone is creating a huge storm that keeps growing in both diameter and destructiveness. Though I feel that this is the work of a particularly powerful pokemon. I must investigate this further." Answered Naruto as he got ready to teleport to where the power fueling the storm was coming from.

Before he could though Mia latched on to his paw looking up at him pleadingly. He knew she didn't want him to go but he didn't want to see her hurt and he also had a job to do. He was about to tell her to let go until Tenten and Lee walked up to him with determination shining in their eyes.

The real deal breaker though was the looks in both Aurora and Kura's eyes. It was obvious they wanted him to take Mia with him and against his better judgement he agreed with a sigh.

"Alright already just stop with the looks, I'll take them with me! But Mia you have to stick close to me alright?"

"YES!" Shouted Mia happily as she hopped onto Naruto's back while he laid two of his tails on both Lee and Tenten before the four of them disappeared in a flash.

After Naruto and the others disappeared Aurora turned to Virizion and said neutrally, "we need to talk Lady Virizion."

 _New Island_

Naruto, Lee, Tenten and Mia appeared in a flash on the docks of an island that when they looked around saw was in the eye of the storm. Now that they were closer Naruto could sense the creator of the storm more clearly. What he felt was like Mew only different somehow. Almost as if tampered with.

"Alright Tenten, Lee, I want you two to scout out the island while Mia and I head into this weird looking castle. I sense a few people and pokémon in there along with whoever is causing this storm. Now go!"

Tenten and Lee both then disappeared in a flash of speed to accomplish their tasks while Naruto and Mia stealthily made their way towards where all of the others he could sense were. While they moved Naruto heightened his senses and was surprised to find Ash here of along with all of his pokemon.

As soon as Naruto and Mia made it to the main room they hid on the ceiling with Naruto using his chakra to stick to it. From their Naruto took note of all of the rooms inhabitants.

He saw Ash along with Brock and Sabrina with all of their pokemon out. Ash for his part now had a pidgeoto, squirtle, and bulbasaur added to his roster along with Pikachu but he saw that there was one more ball on his belt and wondered what pokemon he could still have in there.

Brock had out a geodude, onyx, a vulpix and was holding a togepi in his arms.

Sabrina for her part only had her kadabra.

Besides them were three other trainers. two boys and one girl. The one boy was thickly built with short brown hair and dark brown eyes, wore a blue tank top with darker blue shorts and boots. He also wore fingerless gloves and a pair of dog tags. He was called Fergus.

The next boy was currently petting a pidgeot and was fairly thin with spiked forward dark blue hair and black eyes. He wore a high collared orange jacket open over a dark red shirt with matching track pants. His name was Corey.

The only girl of the group was fairly nice looking. She was tall with dark brown hair that spiked downwards at her sides and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white top with cream colored pants. Her name was Neesha.

Naruto and Mia watched as the group interacted with one another. Fergus was an arrogant guy, while Corey seemed pretty confident but collected at the same time. Neesha was very kind and quickly struck up a conversation with Ash's group.

Ash for his part was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. He already knew the storm was unnatural and was wondering what could have been powerful enough to do such a thing. And the fact the island he was invited to just so happened to be perfectly in the eye of said storm. It was too suspicious to be a coincidence.

Just then the women who had lead Ash and his friends inside appeared and began a small speech about why they were here and to introduce the worlds greatest pokemon master/pokemon.

Naruto could easily see the women was under some kind of mind control but he was completely surprised as a fairly tall bipedal pokemon descended from the ceiling and the women announced him as Mewtwo.

The legendary guardian could easily see its resemblance to the lovable cat pokemon but it was also obvious it was nothing like the Mew Naruto had come to know. This one was cold and calculating with a bit of hatred thrown into the mix. The Mew he knew was fun and lovable and was more playful than anything else.

The boy Fergus protested Mewtwo's claim and was tossed into the pool with his pokemon for it. In response the boy ordered his gyrados to attack the pokemon with hyper beam only for it to do nothing as it was blocked by the pokemon's psychic abilities.

Ash tried to explain to Mewtwo that humans and pokemon could live together in peace but Mewtwo would not listen and when Pikachu tried Mew two tossed the little mouse pokemon aside only for him to be caught by Ash at the last second.

This angered the chosen one and he showed this by hitting Mewtwo with a blast of aura that sent the psychic pokemon flying back a bit and surprising the others.

After righting himself Mewtwo suggested a tournament to prove to them he was a true pokemon master.

All of this happened while Naruto and Mia watched waiting for the right moment to reveal themselves. Mia though was getting impatient.

"When can we get into the action Grandad? It's boring just sitting here and doing nothing! Plus you heard what the weird pokemon said, we have to stop him!" She proclaimed only to be hushed by Naruto as he explained his reasoning.

"We cannot move just yet Mia. It's always best to know just what your enemy is capable of and I will not recklessly rush of into battle against someone I know next to nothing about while I have the chance to see just what I'm up against. As far as I can deduce this Mewtwo is a clone of Mew. Who made him and why I do not know but it is obvious whoever did left a bad impression of humans on him that has lead to this. Don't worry though, once all his cards are on the table We'll move in and make sure he fails epically. That sound good to you?"

Mia nodded in understanding before resuming to watch as things progressed with this clone pokemon. Soon she would have the chance to test the skills her granddad had taught her and she would make him and her mother proud.

 **Well there is the next chapter guys. Review and/or PM me. Until then, Nicranger out!**


End file.
